O assistente
by gabelost
Summary: Não sei definir exatamente quando eu me meti nessa situação. Eu só sei que eu estava subindo para o apartamento mais caro da cidade, o apartamento da chefe. Minha linda, maravilhosamente sexy e perigosamente casada chefe. SasuSaku 18. Presente de Amigo Secreto.


**O assistente**

.

.

 **Sinopse:** Não sei definir exatamente quando eu me meti nessa situação. Eu só sei que eu estava subindo para o apartamento mais caro da cidade, o apartamento da chefe. Minha linda, maravilhosamente sexy e perigosamente casada chefe. SasuSaku +18. Presente de Amigo Secreto para Mari F.

.

.

.

Era tarde da noite quando cheguei em seu apartamento. Para o porteiro dei umas das muitas velhas desculpas que sempre dava.

.

-Vim entregar esses documentos para a Sra. Hyuuga.

.

O porteiro tinha um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto como se não acreditasse na minha desculpa. Quem poderia culpa-lo? Quantos assistentes teriam passado por aqui com essa mesma desculpa esfarrapada? Talvez ele próprio alguma vez na vida já tenha visitado a digníssima senhora.

.

-Pode subir Sr. Uchiha.

.

Enquanto eu estava no elevador moderno que levaria ao último andar do prédio chique, eu pensava em como me meti nessa situação. Não sei definir exatamente quando, se foi quando ela esfregou sua bunda na minha virilha enquanto abaixava para pegar alguns papeis que caíram no chão, ou se foi naquela vez em eu estava dirigindo e encostei sem querer o dedo em uma de suas pernas cremosas, por entre a fenda lateral de sua saia. Eu só sei que eu estava subindo para o apartamento mais caro da cidade, o apartamento da minha chefe. Minha linda, maravilhosamente sexy e perigosamente casada chefe.

.

As portas do elevador se abriram para um hall decorado com todo o requinte que o dinheiro pode proporcionar. Eu já me acostumei com o contraste da minha vida cotidiana e meus momentos com ela. Simplicidade versus luxo, rotina versus paixão.

.

Confesso que gosto do perigo, da possibilidade do marido dela invadir o quarto enquanto eu fazia a esposa dele gritar de prazer. Neji Hyuuga não era conhecido por ser um bom homem se é que vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer. Ele parecia um mafioso de boutique, cabelos extravagantemente longos e um olhar de pura maldade que fariam os caras mais durões que conheci se borrarem suas calças. Eu tinha uma teoria, a de que Neji vivia com aquela raiva contida porque _ela_ tinha muito mais dinheiro e poder do que ele. Para ela, Neji era apenas mais um de seus ariscos gatos persas, a quem ela tratava como filhos mimados.

.

Minha chefe era herdeira de uma grande empresa farmacêutica e tocava seus negócios com mãos de ferro. Ela passava a imagem de uma mulher autoritária e sem alma, mas era assim que se fazia respeitada. Eu como seu assistente pessoal (um muito especial assistente, muito, muito pessoal) sabia que ela era uma pessoa honesta, generosa e gostava de tudo a sua maneira.

.

A espaçosa sala estava na penumbra, iluminada apenas pela luz da varanda que rodeava todo o imóvel.

.

-Sra. Hyuuga, trouxe os relatórios que me pediu. – eu disse com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

.

-Você sabe muito bem o que veio me trazer e sabe ainda melhor que essa sua formalidade barata não me convence, _Sr. Uchiha_. – Ela disse levantando do enorme sofá, deixando a taça de champanhe no aparador ao lado. O robe de seda preto que ela usava estava quase todo aberto, mostrando que ela estava somente com uma calcinha de renda, também preta. A peça de seda cobria seus mamilos ouriçados e a curva que se perdia dentro do tecido me fez parar de respirar. Sua barriga era plana e definida, resultado das lutas marciais que praticava religiosamente e suas pernas eram as mais espetaculares que já vi em toda a minha vida. A calcinha preta de renda cara era um convite claro para ser rasgada e esquecida num canto qualquer. Mas apesar de todo esse corpo sexy e postura imponente, o que mais me deixava louco eram seus profundos e enigmáticos olhos verdes.

.

-Sakura. - Um sorriso se formou no seu belo rosto quando eu disse seu nome.

.

-Sa-su-ke – ela sussurrou cada silaba quando beijou o canto da minha boca. Eu conhecia aquele jogo de gato e rato. Ela gostava de me provocar e adorava ainda mais o resultado. Ela tinha longos cabelos cor de rosa e todos na empresa faziam muitas apostas sobre quais marcas de tinta ela usava e do porque ela pintava os cabelos de uma cor tão peculiar. Eu já estive deliciosamente perto dela o suficiente para saber que seus cílios e seus pêlos eram da exata cor do seu cabelo, não eram artificiais, e essa era um dos mistérios mais lindos dessa mulher.

.

Sem esperar mais um segundo sequer ela já havia me empurrado para o sofá, montando em cima de mim, desabotoando minha camisa. Eu sabia exatamente do que ela gostava e esse era o momento de deixa-la no comando. Enquanto ela beijava e mordia meu pescoço, segurei seus seios em minhas mãos, apertando-os com força. Sua pele branca era muito macia e meus polegares rodeavam os bicos enrijecidos.

.

Ela gemeu alto quando tomei um dos seios em minha boca sem a preocupação de ser delicado, e em resposta ela agarrou meus cabelos com força como se estivesse dizendo _é exatamente isso que eu quero e você não vai parar até eu mandar_. Por um momento achei que ela arrancaria uma parte do meu couro cabeludo e era exatamente isso que me deixava louco por ela, o fato dela ser indomável e frágil ao mesmo tempo, sua atitude de saber o que quer e lutar por isso, seja o que for. Em resposta também puxei seus cabelos bruscamente, fazendo-a me dar acesso a seu pescoço de marfim, ao qual beijei e suguei enquanto ela gemia.

.

Sakura se remexia em cima do meu colo e a fricção de seu centro no meu pênis por cima da roupa estava me deixando dolorosamente duro. A puxei para mais perto, apertando suas nadegas, deixando a marca de meus dedos na sua pele branca. Em resposta ela riu baixinho lambendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

.

-Meu assistente sempre tão apressadinho. – Disse ela maliciosa enquanto tirava o robe e o deixava cair no chão. Ela era tão perfeita, tão linda, tão fora do meu alcance, mas ainda assim em meus braços.

.

-Estava com saudades. – Disse, apesar da luxuria que me consumia, o que ela provavelmente não fazia ideia era que eu realmente sentia saudades dela mais do que gostava de admitir. Do corpo, do cheiro, da voz. Do jeito travesso que ela me olhava, de como ela poderia discutir qualquer assunto de forma inteligente, de como só eu sabia o quanto ela era bondosa por baixo de sua atitude austera. Mas Sakura sempre foi um grande mistério a ser desvendado, eu tinha aquela sensação de ela poderia me dispensar a qualquer momento como se não houvesse existido nada entre nos.

.

-Mentiroso. Que belo mentiroso você é – Eu vi um breve lampejo desconsolado em seu olhar, que sumiu quando ela me beijou com ferocidade, mas eu só pude deixar que ela invadisse a minha boca, misturando sua língua na minha.

.

Quando levantei levando-a junto comigo, suas pernas firmemente presas em minha cintura e sua boca colada na minha, ela mordeu meu lábio inferior com tanta força que senti o gosto de sangue. Ela sorriu porque sabia que eu ficaria irritado e porque ela adorava me ver assim (ela sempre dizia _"você fica ainda mais lindo quando está irritadinho"_ ). A dor era mínima, mas meu rosto demonstrou o que ela tanto queria. Sakura adorava testar meus limites, principalmente quanto estávamos em público e gostava mais ainda das minhas reações. E eu fazia o jogo dela, porque quem poderia contraria-la?

.

Bati com força em sua bunda enquanto ela ainda estava no meu colo e eu sabia que uma marca vermelha surgiria na sua pele branca no exato formato da minha mão. Ela deu um grito estridente, mas ainda sorria maliciosa. Eu sabia o caminho do quarto de cor e me perguntava se alguma vez o marido almofadinha dela a tinha feito o que eu faço com ela.

.

Quando a joguei na cama monstruosa que ela ostentava em sua suíte, seus longos cabelos se espalharam pelos lençóis azul marinho e a visão era quase lírica, a própria personificação da divindade do amor. Com suas pernas agora esticadas, apoiadas na altura do meu peito enquanto eu ainda estava de pé, facilmente retirei sua calcinha. Fazendo beicinho sobre o fato deu ainda estar vestido, ela desceu uma de suas longas pernas através do meu torço, parando com seus dedos dos pés pintados de esmalte preto exatamente em cima da minha ereção que quase rasgava a calça social que eu usava.

.

-Que apressada essa minha chefe. – Depositei um selinho em seu pé delicado e conduzi suas pernas para que ficassem abertas para mim, dando um vislumbre de sua abertura molhada. Ainda de pé, tirei minha calça junto com minha cueca me despindo de uma vez. Sakura mordeu suavemente os lábios ao ver meu membro ereto, agora livre do tecido que o prendia. Por alguns breves momentos fiquei apreciando a bela vista da minha deusa sedenta por mim.

.

As costas dela fizeram um arco agudo quando introduzi minha língua entre seus lábios, lambendo seu clitóris como um gato com sede. Enquanto sugava seu centro com avidez, ela gemia alto, se contorcendo com as ondas de prazer, segurando meu cabelo com força, como seu eu fosse fugir dali. Introduzi dois dedos nela e senti suas paredes se apertarem em torno deles. Seus gemidos aumentaram e sabia que ela estava à beira do orgasmo, mas ainda não era assim que eu a deixaria chegar ao ápice de seu deleite. Abruptamente eu me levantei do meio de suas pernas e a expressão em seu rosto era um misto de anjo e demônio, seu olhar exigindo por mais e ao mesmo tempo inocente sem saber porque parei.

.

Deliberadamente, coloquei a parte de trás de seus joelhos apoiados em meus ombros e um apenas um movimento a penetrei. A expressão de prazer em seu rosto era ainda mais linda e eu não me cansava de olhar e admirar cada movimento dela, os olhos languidos e a boca entreaberta, o som da sua voz rouca e quebrantada pelo gozo que estava por vir.

.

Eu me movimentava vagarosamente dentro dela por puro capricho porque eu queria que esse momento durasse para sempre, mesmo que seus olhos me dissessem para ir mais rápido, suas pernas me puxando pra mais perto. Ela gostava de mandar em tudo mas há certas _ordens_ que nem mesmo eu posso cumprir.

.

Eu não sou um cara que diz "eu te amo", acho que nunca direi tais palavras. Contundo, o que eu sentia por Sakura era forte e ia além da química, apesar de parecer que tudo era apenas uma questão física. O que eu sentia por ela talvez fosse o mais próximo do amor e era algo que jamais senti na minha vida, mas eu não tinha nada com que pudesse comparar e esse era mais um motivo dela ser única para mim.

.

Me debrucei sobre ela beijando-a castamente, sem parar as lentas estocadas. Suas pernas antes apoiadas sobre meus ombros, agora rodeavam minha cintura num abraço gostoso e apertado. Sustentei meu olhar com o dela e me perdi completamente em seus olhos verdes. Eu queria que ela soubesse que eu não estava mentindo, que o que eu sentia era real e que eu não queria ser apenas um _passatempo_.

.

Entrelaçamos nossas mãos num ato de pura cumplicidade e sem desviar nossos olhares, chegamos ao orgasmo juntos. Eu não sei explicar o que aconteceu, mas uma onda de sentimentos e sensações me varreram, e naquele momento o que me ancorava ao mundo era ela. Eu estava a sua mercê, completamente exposto e ainda assim eu queria mais e mais daquele medo doce, indo contra minha natureza egoísta e minha personalidade arrogante.

.

Eu a abracei apertado tentando segura-la dentro da bolha figurativa que criamos, nesse pequeno mundo onde ela era apenas minha e eu completamente dela. Eu não sei o que nos aguardava depois daquela noite, mas tive a sensação de que nada mais seria como antes.

.

-Você é tão irritante, Sasuke. – Ela me disse sorrindo e eu sabia pelo brilho em seus grandes olhos verdes e pelo tom delicado em sua voz que ela sentira o mesmo. Ainda que eu não tivesse certeza do futuro e que Sakura provavelmente jamais abandonaria a vida, o marido e seu status para brincar de casinha comigo, esse olhar era o suficiente para ter a certeza de que eu seria sim seu passatempo, por quanto tempo ela quisesse.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Mari "F" q, nos quase não nos falamos e eu fiquei bem ansiosa até você colocar suas preferencias no grupo. Jamais poderia imaginar que você gostava desse tipo de tema (eu também adoro). Nunca escrevi UA, muito menos hentai tão explicito, sei que nunca vou chegar no nível de 'Amável' (eu usei umas referencias sim, não resisti), e acho que não é o softporn que você esperava, mas espero sinceramente que goste.

Um beijo para todas a Najas do grupo, adorei participar desse amigo secreto com vocês!


End file.
